Skip Beat! Re: 278
by feedthekat
Summary: A day and a half reaction to our favourite couple stumbling through Ren's confession (!) Ren repeatedly musters up his courage to make a move, discovering some new sensations, Kyoko finds unexpected calm in herself thanks to a discovery that she's made. Partway through the WD special will be used - it's expected that you are familiar with it. OOC as no one writes like Nakamura
1. Chapter 1

**| AUTHOR'S NOTE |**

Well, I was shocked to realize my last fic was from 2018, not 2019 as I had thought... Oh how time flies...

Some of you may have read it; a response to the WD gift dilemma - before we knew what it was! This is my second and in a like minded fashion it is a response to the latest chapter. So 1 there are spoilers and 2 it is written as though the reader has an understanding of the last few arcs.

The chapter series was Rated M because my mind eventually winds up there... **But it is and probably will remain a very lime version, most of which toward the end** \- if you're looking for hot and heavy I'm sorry my friends! Another time ~! I'm still nervous about that =^.^=

Characters will of course be, at some point(s), OOC. Since no one can write like Nakamura Sensei. (ɔ◔‿◔)ɔ

And of course Skip Beat as well as it's characters are not my own - they are Nakamura's wonderful brain children.

**Quick Format Guide: **

"This is spoken dialogue!"

_This is internalized dialogue!_

_"this is a character internalizing spoken dialogue. I.e., remembering!"_

This is narrative.

**| END AUTHOR'S NOTE |  
_**

_"[…] I never would've mindlessly placed that ring on her finger like that."_

✿.｡.:* :**:. SKIP BEAT .:**:. *.:｡.✿

**THE MAGNIFICENT SHOW-BIZ CHALLENGE!**

_At that time she must have thought my manner of giving the flower ring was the same as the story Morizumi told her?! _Ren realized.

_"Could I ask you to not add yourself to the list by doing things that would hurt her?" _

_Yesterday as well, just before Kotonami-san stopped me she showed a hurt face..!_

Ren suddenly felt sick to his stomach. _From this perspective all my actions over the last few days make me look like a player, just like what THAT ridiculous man said! _Ren knitted his brow. _Kana, definitely! I need to clear up that matter fir-!_

_*DING* "_First Floor, Going Up"

Ren, gritted his teeth in disapproval at the automated voice. He looked quickly back to Kyoko who seemed to be lost in her own world, "Come with me," he uttered as he took her by the hand leading their way through the wave of people entering the elevator.

Kyoko's mind couldn't keep up. It was as though she had been shocked onto another plane of existence. _Tsuruga-san's crush isn't Morizumi-san… and his description of his crush… it can't be…_

Ren briskly walked them down the hallway. _Lucky this hall is not crowded but I have to find somewhere to talk and quickly… _up ahead Ren could see a cleaning crew leaving a green room. Ren's foot reached the door in just enough time to stop it from latching shut. _Sorry but I will borrow this space for a while… _He ushered their way into the room.

Suddenly Kyoko felt a change in direction. _Wait, where was I again? _

Kyoko quickly realized they had not only left the elevator but were in a completely different space. Suddenly she felt a warmth, she looked down.

_EH?! _

Tsuruga's fingers were intertwined with her own. _OHMYGOD!_ _Have we been like this since the elevator?! _She quickly pulled her hand away. Her heart was pounding as she attempted to school her face back to normal, despite the blood she felt trying to rush its way up to her face.

Ren felt a pang in his heart at her sudden movement. _Then again, of course I know this sort of reaction by now too. _He sighed. _Anyway, I need to clear up the thing with Kana..!_

Ren straightened himself. "There is nothing between Kana and I."

"I certainly do not have feelings for her and she doesn't for me..." Ren's eyes drifted slightly for a moment as he wondered how best to explain such a ridiculous matter.

"The truth is that she kissed me at the moment she knew someone would take a photo because she wanted to use that photo to make her real love interest jealous." _Jeeze, I wonder if she can believe me considering all that's happened…_ Ren looked to Kyoko for her reaction, she seemed surprisingly… blank?

Kyoko stared blankly at the man in front of her. _Well of course I know this now… "He" already heard this explanation. _"OH!" She proclaimed by accident as she remembered she should react, _but how?! _"I see how it is!" She overplayed her reaction as she smashed her right fist into her open palm below in a gesture of understanding, head nodding.

Ren's eyes widened slightly in surprise as he was taken aback by her reaction. _That was surprisingly easy, does she really believe my innocence?_

A moment of silence passed between them.

"There is something else as well that I would like to tell Mogami-San.." Ren took a steady breath in as he prepared himself.

Kyoko felt all the colour drop from her face by instinct, had her heart also stopped? It felt that way. Her mind went blank and she felt a loud hum take over her ear drums.

"I'm sorry." He offered her a deep standing bow.

_Amazing, Tsuruga must be so tall that even a standing bow he still seems so high up… Wait no!_ _Why is Tsuruga bowing to me?! _Kyoko became flustered. "Get up! I don't know what you are apologizing for but at least stand and talk to me normally!" She pleaded, completely confused.

Ren's eyes still faced the ground, "Will Mogami-san hear me out fully?"

"Yes! Yes! Just please stand straight!" In her plea she placed her hands on his shoulders ushering him upward, to which he complied.

Suddenly the man in-front of her had a bright beaming smile. She had to turn away to advert her retinas from being burned: fully and completely.

"Excellent then." He stated. _Wait, have I just been played? _She was horrified.

Ren held back a chuckle. It was endearing how honest her expression was at times. "Well then," He cleared his throat "first, I am sorry for the other day in the car."

"Huh?" Kyoko was having trouble recalling much more than the last hour or so.

Ren rubbed the back of his neck and looked away momentarily to gather his thoughts, "The other day when I asked about Fuwa. I said some things that I regret. I went too far." He calmly stated as he shifted his eyes back to Kyoko.

_Oh Right! With the Kana scandal and then talking about confess…Anyway! I almost forgot the last time we were really together ended on such a note… _Kyoko's expression softened slightly as she recalled. Ren was grateful for that softening.

He continued, "Actually, that day Yashiro-san and I had arrived early." Kyoko's eyes snapped as she recalled that morning, he watched her reaction intently. "I saw you and Fuwa parting ways… it looked as though you were close."

Ren calmly stepped forward, and as if in rhythm Kyoko matched his step backward.

"And to be honest I was in pain." Ren said gently.

_Eh? "Tsuruga-san was in pain that morning?" _

Kyoko matched another of Ren's steps.

"Yes."

With every step he felt his heart pound harder and louder, like a war drum marching him forward. "Because I do not want Mogami-san to be close with Fuwa."

Kyoko made the mistake of catching Ren's eyes, they were smouldering. She couldn't look away. Despite her efforts, with each step Ren closed their distance

_Damn long legs.. just one mor- _She had reached the end of her path, bumping into a counter at the edge of the room.

Ren's hands reached either side of the counter behind her. Kyoko swallowed the dry hard lump that had formed in her throat as she prayed her heart still worked.

"Because…" Ren leaned forward slightly so he was eye level with her. He looked serious.

"I want to be close with Kyoko-Chan."


	2. Chapter 2

_"Because... I want to be close with Kyoko-Chan."_

✿.｡.:* :**:. SKIP BEAT .:**:. *.:｡.✿

**THE MAGNIFICENT SHOW-BIZ CHALLENGE! **

_So many times! _So many times already she had been tested today, and she had done pretty good she thought! But for how much longer?! How many more times was her heart and mind supposed to be tested?! _Really! Hearing a line like that! And he's so close! Too close! If it were an hour ago when I was thinking of Morizumi then…_ That was it, her brain finally overheated.

Ren watched as the deeply troubled girl in front of him struggled internally. _Maybe it was too much afterall… Using the first name… _ Just as he was about to feel discouraged he watched as a deep scarlet rushed itself all the way up from her chest to the tips of her ears. _Woah. _He was completely enamoured and his heart was pounding even harder. _So cute… _

Kyoko felt dizzy, what was she supposed to do with all this information?! Her mind went in circles over and over again repeating all the things she learned.

Ren delighted in her reaction, swearing to commit it to memory. After a while he decided maybe that was enough, he had cleared up the unknown issue with the ring, Kana-San, their fight in the car and his real feelings. Albeit he may have stopped a little short of sharing his complete feelings.

Ren removed his hands and stood up straight, offering her some space. "Yashiro-San should be picking me up shortly. Would you like a ride some place?"

_A change of topic? _Kyoko lifted her head like she had just came out of a day dream. Her colour returning to normal. "Ah, I am only going to Darumaya from here. I wouldn't want to trouble Yashiro-san for that…" Kyoko absentmindedly stated.

_Hmph, why is the only consideration for Yashiro-san? _Ren internally pouted, completely ignoring the fact that he was the one who had chased and then cornered twice the person in front of him.

Ren turned to face her again, lowering himself to eye level but keeping his hands in his pockets. "I'D" he emphasized, "really love to send you home," he paused. "Kyoko-Chan." He completed, offering her a dazzling smile.

_Eh?! _She blushed again instantly. This time a little less intense. Her Hands shot up to cover his mouth and she furrowed her brow at him, "Why are you acting like this all of a sudden?!" She turned away, noticeably bothered. _Geez! He is acting like a spoiled kid! He is acting like- _

He loved this reaction of hers. Much closer to their interactions when he was Corn. This was how he wanted to be with her, not somewhere far away from her as a Senpai… And without preparing himself he playfully stated, "Kyoko-Chan always calls my first name and with no honorific too."

Kyoko was lost. But before she knew it Tsuruga-san was already headed toward the door.

"Yashiro-san is probably already here, we better not keep him waiting."

❀ **Kyoko's Bedroom **❀

Kyoko barely remembered the ride home. Just that she had unwittingly followed Ren to Yashiro's car before being dropped off at Darumaya.

Laying in bed she struggled to relax. _What was all of that today?_

Her face felt hot and her head hurt. She placed the back of one hand over her eyes and sighed openly as she remembered various things. Her mind struggled to keep up and so she decided to start from the beginning, where Tsuruga-san entered the elevator.

_He was so dishevelled and out of breath… Wait, where did we begin again? On the third floor? How did he even catch up to me… un-human… _Kyoko tossed in nervously, closing her eyes to try and see more.

_His expression too.. His expression was so… frantic? _Kyoko grabbed a nearby pillow to squeeze, she was feeling anxious.

_"What is the matter with you?! […] Can't you just go in, guns blazing, and talk to the person directly?!" "Yes, and that's what I'm doing now!" _

Kyoko shot up, heart pounding. Maybe she really couldn't reflect on it after all… She didn't know if her heart could take it. Somehow she thought she knew the answer as to why Tsuruga-san was acting like a madman but she was too afraid to face it.

She sighed, falling back onto her futon in defeat, placing a hand over her aching head. Blankly she stared through her fingers to the poster of him, as if searching for something.

_"Kyoko-Chan always calls me by my first name and with no honorific too."_

She lifted her hand from her face and stared up at the ceiling,

"What did he mean by that anyway?"

It confused her. This too felt as though the answer was somewhere deep inside of her, but a lot less scary. Almost like a fond memory just below the surface…

_"I want to be close with Kyoko-Chan." _

Her face flushed as she buried it in her pillow. _Geez, and to repeatedly call my first name… He was acting so spoiled… Just like Corn did… ! _

She gasped, sitting up straight. Memories from Guam suddenly flooding her mind.

_"Coooorn!" _The image of her in the bright sun, tropical plants all around as she waved at her old friend.

_No Way-_

She pondered for a moment. _If that were true… _She looked over at her blue stone shrine. _Then growing up to surpass his father… _She looked back at the poster of the number one actor in Japan. _That must be… Tsuruga Ren? _She suddenly felt elated and warm. _The winged version… _

_No wait, that can't be right. _Her face grew confused again and she fell back down.

_Corn was troubled when we met in Guam…_ She tossed, _maybe this is just my overactive imagination… _

But something in her gut told her it wasn't.

_He did mention something about a curse at the time… and he did start smiling and laughing again also. Oh right we did the curse breaking Ki-_

Her eyes shot open as her hands clasped her mouth. She remembered the way Corn had almost immediately stole a second kiss.

_If I am right about Tsuruga being Corn then that means… I've Kissed Tsuruga Ren?! "_OH NO!"

That night, Kyoko had a lot of trouble sleeping. And by extension so did Taisho and Okami-san.

"AHHH!"

❀ **Ren's Bedroom - Nighttime **❀

Ren let out a massive sigh from the ineffective comfort of his bed.

Is_ that really how I planned to tell her about Corn? A riddle before parting…_

Of course it wasn't but he had gotten carried away in the moment. _What I really wanted was to act as close with her as Corn is allowed to… _

Ren groaned into the silence of his airy apartment, pulling his hair slightly.

_If she does connect it then she will realize her magical kiss with Corn was just me…_

He stared up into the darkness, recollecting the day. He was comforted when the image of her blush resurfaced.

_She looked so cute… _

_"next time don't hold back!" _A devilish thought suddenly entered his mind.

_I couldn't do that - I couldn't scare Mogami-San that way! _

_"What scare?! Didn't she even say you shouldn't have to go through all these tedious formalities?! Even the chicken said to throw everything you've got-!" _

"UGH" Ren groaned again, tossing. And against his better judgement, he eventually fell asleep to fantasies of how he'd steal another kiss from her.

_And after she would blush like that again…_

❀ **Darumaya - Morning **❀

That morning was rougher than usual for Kyoko. She didn't get much sleep after all.

But she was thankful that today was a light day for her with a later start. Mostly just LoveMe rounds at LME.

Thanks to her change in commute she was also taking the bus today so she wouldn't have to face a certain someone pre-maturely.

Heading down through the restaurant Okami stopped her. It seemed that she and the Boss had something they needed to talk to her about. Turns out that the Boss had accidentally misplaced a letter from Tsuruga-San. They seemed really worried about it as some time had passed, a little over a month.

She assured them it would be fine and gratefully took the letter from them.

Arriving at LME she walked through the hall in a daze. At least dealing with the letter should be an easier matter than dealing with the events of yesterday. In a daze she lifted it to her eyes, _March 13?! He sent this the day before White day?! But what about the rules- _She carefully ripped open the letter.

She read the card inside: "Dear Mogami-san, thank you for treating me to that delicious delicious jelly dessert on Valentines Day. Sorry your return gift isn't anything grand , but I hope you enjoy it. Maybe you could even invite Kotonami-San. Tsuruga Ren."

Behind the card were two tickets to what looked like a fantastical place. Her face blushed a deep scarlet. She absolutely loved it.

❀ **LME Stairway **❀

Despite getting very little rest the night before Ren felt surprisingly light on his feet. He should have been more concerned about matters between Kyoko and himself but thinking back to all the expressions he saw yesterday he couldn't help but smile to himself. He was elated. A feeling that lasted up until he ran into Kanae.

"Would you mind giving me a few minutes of your time? There's something I'd like to ask you." Ren knew he should not refuse.


	3. Chapter 3

"Kyoko seemed rather bothered today."

"Is that so?"

"Yes." Kanae was unimpressed by his response, obviously he knew something she didn't and that bothered her. Still she was patient, she simply closed her eyes and folded her arms. "I have a job in America coming up." She stated.

"Congratulations Kotonami-san." Ren offered her a polite smile.

"Thank you." She gazed off in the direction she had just come from, where Kyoko had been. Passively watching as people walked by. "You know, I've never had a friend like Kyoko."

Ren's ears perked up.

"She has become dear to me. And that being said," her eyes shot toward Ren's throwing daggers in his direction. "Regarding our last conversation, if you hurt her… well then I will come to speak to Tsuruga-San personally." She gave an un-approving scoff at him as she walked off, cool as ever.

Yashiro's mouth dropped wide open. _Another woman besides Kyoko-chan that can tell off Tsuruga-San? Amazing! but also so terrifying! _"Wow, she really does not approve of you huh," he turned to Ren who looked back at him with an innocent face.

The truth was he too felt chills from Kotonami's words. It was clear that she was threatening him. But he was also happy that Kyoko had someone who so genuinely cared for her. The truth was Kotonami knew very little of Ren, except for maybe whatever Kyoko told her, _Which can't be good_ _things… oh and that Kana Scandal as well I guess… _

*Ring Ring*

"Ah!" Yashiro fumbled to collect his phone, "Ah! This should be about our next appointment, excuse me a moment!"

"No problem." Yashiro departed the same direction as Kotonami-san.

_Hrm. I wonder if a vending machine snack would suffice for today…_ Ren wandered toward the lobby before suddenly stopping and backing up behind a pillar.

_Huh, Mogami San? Wait, why did I hide ride away?! _

Ren's heart began to race in his chest. _Huh? _

Apparently he was more affected by yesterday than he may have let himself believe.

Peering around he saw Kyoko clearly fantasizing in her own little world. He could almost smell the flowers springing around her. _I wonder what she is dreaming about? _

Smiling, he took his phone out of his pocket.

❀ **LME 2nd Floor Lobby Area ❀**

Kyoko had completely forgotten her troubles as she dreamed about her time in Day Jowey land with Moko-san.

_Fancy drinks! Princess photos! I wonder if Moko will wear a tiara with me, although she is more suited for a queen's crown… Not to mention exploring the castle! This is so exciting! Eeee! _She squeezed the ticket to her chest before taking a seat again.

*Beep*

"Ah, a message?" She took her phone out and her face went white with horror. The screen read: "Tsuruga San."

_WHAT DO I DO?! WHAT DO I DO?! It's better than seeing the real thing in person but still! I'm not ready! _

She was panicking, Tsuruga had to fight to hold back a chuckle. _Jeez, the contents are really not that bad. _

Kyoko inhaled steadying herself, concluding no matter the contents maybe there was a way to segue to a thank you for the gift and call it a day. She opened the message: "Dear Kyoko Chan,"

She blushed.

_Again?! First Name?! _

Then continued reading: "How are you today?" Full stop. _Huh? That's it? After everything he just went out of his way to see how my day is? _

She huffed sitting down putting full steam into her reply.

"Dear Tsuruga-San, I am well thank you. But I must apologize to you." Ren was puzzled, "It appears a letter from you was lost for some time and I only just received it." _I was wondering why she never said anything, so that's what happened… _"the day passes are incredible, thank you very much." Then a few lines lower she wrote: "P.S. Can Tsuruga-San please call me Mogami-San again?"

Ren huffed at the last line and with no hesitation replied, waiting for her reaction.

*Beep*

_Eh?! Already? _Kyoko nervously read the message: "Call me Ren." _EH?! That's it?! Also how on earth am I meant to do that?! As if I could… _

_*_Beep* A new message came in.

"P.S. If you don't like Kyoko-chan, how about just Kyoko?"

Now she turned a deep deep red. So red that Ren could even see from his distance.

_Amazing, _he thought. Since yesterday when he was able to explain himself he felt so light with her. It made him feel a little mischievous.

Off in the distance he saw Yashiro had returned from his calls and was waving him onward. One last message.

*Beep*

She had left the phone far away on the table in-front of her. But still she was so curious. Hesitantly she picked up the phone one more time: "Tsuruga-San" She opened the phone.

"However, if you still have concerns of course I will discuss them with you further. I'm free tonight after 7."

Her eyes widened at the message. _Under these circumstances this is like a dat- No! No way right?! _She slammed the phone shut. _No way…_

❀ **5:45PM - Travelling in the Car ❀**

It was quiet. Ren stared out the window, still no reply from Kyoko. _Well its not like I would expect her to come out with me right away, but still I suppose this counts toward the "throw everything you've got" plan right? _He sighed.

*Beep*

_Ah, a message? _Lazily he pulled out his phone, the screen read: "Mogami-San" He instantly perked up and his manager did not fail to notice thanks to the ever so handy rear view mirror.

"You're free after 7 right? Would you have eaten by then? I could be at your place for 7:30?" _Woah,_ the reply was informal for Kyoko, not that Ren minded.

_Amazing, she may come over. Knowing her she's probably just worried about my diet but still… _He quickly replied.

"I'll likely be starving."

❀ **6:00PM on a Bus headed for Darumaya** ❀

_"__I'll likely be starving," He says! He chose that phrase on purpose! _She blushed again. It was as though since some point the day before he had been playing with her non stop. The problem wasn't just that she was bothered, it was that her heart was too! _A maiden can only take so much of that kind of treatment from a person like him, doesn't he understand?!_

*Ding* the bus sounded, she was at her stop. _In any case I'll need to go change and pick up supplies… Hrm, it's a bit later so maybe something lighter on the stomach? _She thought to herself, getting off the bus.


End file.
